


a righteous man's inferno

by Your_Evil_Twin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Needs A Hug, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hell, M/M, Protective Castiel, Slow Burn, more demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Evil_Twin/pseuds/Your_Evil_Twin
Summary: Together with his brothers and sisters, Castiel is on a mission to save Dean Winchester from Hell. everythin is going as planned until Castiel's wings are badly damaged in a fight. With no other way out, he and Dean have to stay in hell until his wings are healed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone,
> 
> a few days ago, i woke up in the middle of the night with a thought.  
> what if Hell has persenal chambers, just like heaven?  
> (i didn't sleep for the rest of the night because of this)
> 
> and now that i have found the time to write my first fic, why not about Dean's little holliday in Hell? 
> 
> i also wanted to warn you, english is NOT my first language. 
> 
> all suggestions are welcome!!!

1\. Castiel  
“the first rule of this mission: whatever happens, we keep on going. The smallest hesitation can lead to failure. “ Uriel proclaimed to the group of angels standing in front of him in the large, white marble room. “if you see one of your brothers or sisters in trouble, do not interfere. Our first priority is the mission, There will be plenty time for mourning when we return.”  
A soft and slightly concerned murmur rose up from the crowd of angels. 

“The second rule,” Uriel continued, after the silent returned. “You don’t fall behind. We only stand a chance as a group, you don’t stand a change on your own, our enemy is to strong . We will not go back for you, we will not wait for you.”  
Castiel is standing in the middle of the crowd of angels next to stands a large, white marble pillar, supporting the 30 feet high ceiling. He looks around, at the other angels. Most of his brothers and sisters look at Uriel, who now is talking to another angel, or they’re checking their pockets for angel blades. A few of them are staring at the floor. No one says anything. The room is cloaked in complete silence, Except for the soft whispering of Uriel. 

Castiel isn’t scared, but he is certainly not at ease. His mind is restless and his knees a bit shaky. He has never been in Hell before, but he’d heard rumors and whispers from the other angels. just like Heaven, Hell has personal rooms. His task in this mission is to enter one of these rooms with 3 other angels and rescue the human trapped inside. Why this human is important, no one knows and no one asks, but he had to admit, he was curious. Castiel only knows two things about this man. One, that his name is Dean Winchester, and two, Dean was a hunter.

And that is exactly the reason why he is feeling so tense. The personal hell of a man who spends his live hunting and killing monsters must be a most dreadful place. And he has to enter it. 

“can I have your attention, please?” Uriel asked. Behind him, on a spotless white wall, appeared the image of a young man. “this is Dean Winchester, our mission. He is locked away in room 3.792. As we all know, our mission is to bring this man back to earth. But first, we have to find him. Responsible for this are Ramiel, Muriel, Sophia and Castiel. The rest of you will make sure that they will reach Dean Winchester unharmed. In one minute, on my mark, we will fly to hell. Make sure that you are armed.” 

Castiel looked at the image of Dean Winchester on the wall. Something about his face made him unable to look away. He had dark blonde hair, a light stubble, square jaw and his face was covert in small freckles. But the most intriguing part of it all where his eyes. Castiel had seen uncountable pairs of eyes in every shade possible. Some were boring, some pretty, but the eyes of Dean Winchester were only describable as breathtaking. they like emeralds hidden behind the dark shadow of his brow. They had something weary, almost mournful. They radiated absolute beauty and misery at the same time. He wondered what they had seen to cause it. 

A loud voice woke him from his daydream. “brothers, sisters, the time has come. Good luck” Uriel said and all around him angels disappeared, and with a deep breath, he went after them. 

…

They arrived in an enormous corridor. After a few seconds of his eyes getting used to the darkness, he looked around. The soggy walls where made from large dark bricks, the same as the puddle covert floor. Every 50 meters or more, a large, wooden door appeared, all with a blood red number smeared on it. The one closest to Castiel was number 1. They had a long walk ahead.  
He looked up but couldn’t see the ceiling, only more darkness. There where large chandeliers hanging above them, shining a gloomy light and dripping hot candlewax. It was dead silent for a few seconds and they were waiting for Uriel’s next command. “everyone, forwards.” He whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. And they started to walk. After a few steps, walking changed into running. 

A few minutes later, after the passed room number 67, he heard some of the angels whisper anxiously. “What is going on”, Castiel asked softly to Sophia, who was running next to him. And before she got the chance to answer him, a large cloud of pitch black smoke came down and grabbed her. With one last look of complete terror in her eyes, she disappeared in the darkness where the ceiling should have been.  
“They’re here!” an angel yelled, and all around Castiel, angels where being plucked from the group and disappeared in the darkness.


End file.
